1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an optical film and a manufacturing method thereof; and more particularly, to a color filter (CF) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) panels can be generally categorized into color filter LCoS (CF-LCoS) panels and color sequential LCoS (CS-LCoS) panels. In a CF-LCoS panel, a color filter (CF) is formed on the liquid crystal panel, and different colors are rendered through the color filter. Namely, spatial mixing is adopted to display color images, and the light source module correspondingly provides a white beam as the light source. In a CS-LCoS panel, no color filter is formed on the liquid crystal panel, and temporal mixing is realized through the color sequential (CS) technique, so as to display color images.
However, in order to form the color filter on the liquid crystal panel in a CF-LCoS panel, in a conventional color filter process, different colors of photoresists are formed through corresponding processes on the liquid crystal panel according to the desired pixel colors. Taking the RGBCY process as an example, because pixels of five different colors are to be formed on the liquid crystal panel, at least five corresponding processes have to be performed. Accordingly, in consideration of time and cost, a more economical color filter process is desired.